The invention relates generally to plasma sputtering. In particular, the invention relates to the sputter target and associated magnetron used in a sputter reactor and to an integrated via filling process using sputtering.
A semiconductor integrated circuit contains many layers of different materials usually classified according to whether the layer is a semiconductor, a dielectric (electrical insulator) or metal. However, some materials such as barrier materials, for example, TiN, are not so easily classified. The two principal current means of depositing metals and barrier materials are sputtering, also referred to as physical vapor deposition (PVD), and chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Of the two, sputtering has the inherent advantages of low cost source material and high deposition rates. However, sputtering has an inherent disadvantage when a material needs to be filled into a deep narrow hole, that is, one having a high aspect ratio. The same disadvantage obtains when a thin layer of the material needs to be coated onto the sides of the hole, which is often required for barrier materials. Aspect ratios of 3:1 present challenges, 5:1 becomes difficult, 8:1 is becoming a requirement, and 10:1 and greater are expected in the future. Sputtering itself is fundamentally a nearly isotropic process producing ballistic sputter particles which do not easily reach the bottom of deep narrow holes. On the other hand, CVD tends to be a conformal process equally effective at the bottom of holes and on exposed top planar surfaces.
Up until the recent past, aluminum has been the metal of choice for the metallization used in horizontal interconnects and in the vias connecting two levels of metallization. In more recent technology, copper vias extend between two levels of horizontal copper interconnects. Contacts to the underlying silicon present a larger problem, but may still be accomplished with either aluminum or copper. Copper interconnects are used to reduce signal delay in advanced ULSI circuits. It is understood that copper may be pure copper or a copper alloy containing up to 10% alloying with other elements such as magnesium and aluminum. Due to continued downward scaling of the critical dimensions of microcircuits, critical electrical parameters of integrated circuits, such as contact and via resistances, have become more difficult to achieve. In addition, due to the smaller dimensions, the aspect ratios of inter-metal features such as contacts and vias are also increasing. An advantage of copper is that it may be quickly and inexpensively deposited by electrochemical processes, such as electroplating. However, sputtering or possibly CVD of thin copper layers onto the walls of via holes is still considered necessary to act as an electrode for electroplating or as a seed layer for the electroplated copper. The discussion of copper processes will be delayed until later.
The conventional sputter reactor has a planar target in parallel opposition to the wafer being sputter deposited. A negative DC voltage is applied to the target of magnitude sufficient to ionize the argon working gas into a plasma. The positive argon ions are attracted to the negatively charged target with sufficient energy to sputter atoms of the target material. Some of the sputtered atoms strike the wafer and form a sputter coating thereon. Most usually, a magnetron is positioned in back of the target to create a larger magnetic field adjacent to the target. The magnetic field traps electrons, and, to maintain charge neutrality in the plasma, the ion density also increases. As a result, the plasma density and sputter rate are increased. The conventional magnetron generates a magnetic field lying principally parallel to the target.
Much effort has been expended to allow sputtering to effectively coat metals and barrier materials deep into narrow holes. High-density plasma (HDP) sputtering has been developed in which the argon working gas is excited into a high-density plasma, which is defined as a plasma having an ionization density of at least 1011 cmxe2x88x923 across the entire space the plasma fills except the plasma sheath. Typically, an HDP sputter reactor uses an RF power source connected to an inductive coil adjacent to the plasma region to generate the high-density plasma. The high argon ion density causes a significant fraction of sputtered atoms to be ionized. If the pedestal electrode supporting the wafer being sputter coated is negatively electrically biased, the ionized sputter particles (metal ions) are accelerated toward the wafer to form a directional column that reaches deeply into narrow holes.
HDP sputter reactors, however, have disadvantages. They involve a somewhat new technology and are relatively expensive. Furthermore, the quality of the sputtered films they produce is often not the best, typically having an undulatory surface. Also, high-energy ions, particularly the argon ions which are also attracted to the wafer, tend to damage the material already deposited.
Another sputtering technology, referred to as self-ionized plasma (SIP) sputtering, has been developed to fill deep holes. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/373,097 filed Aug. 12, 1999 by Fu and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,614 filed Oct. 8, 1999 by Chiang et al. Both of these patent applications are incorporated by reference in their entireties. In its original implementations, SIP relies upon a somewhat standard capacitively coupled plasma sputter reactor having a planar target in parallel opposition to the wafer being sputter coated and a magnetron positioned in back of the target to increase the plasma density and hence the sputtering rate. The SIP technology, however, is characterized by a high target power density, a small magnetron, and a magnetron having an outer magnetic pole piece enclosing an inner magnetic pole piece with the outer pole piece having a significantly higher total magnetic flux than the inner pole piece. In some implementations, the target is separated from the wafer by a large distance to effect long-throw sputtering, which enhances collimated sputtering. The asymmetric magnetic pole pieces causes the magnetic field to have a significant vertical component extending far towards the wafer, thus enhancing and extending the high-density plasma volume and promoting transport of ionized sputter particles.
The SIP technology was originally developed for sustained self-sputtering (SSS) in which a sufficiently high number of sputter particles are ionized that they may be used to further sputter the target and no argon working gas is required. Of the metals commonly used in semiconductor fabrication, only copper has a sufficiently high self-sputtering yield to allow sustained self-sputtering.
The extremely low pressures and relatively high ionization fractions associated with SSS are advantageous for filling deep holes with copper. However, it was quickly realized that the SIP technology could be advantageously applied to the sputtering of aluminum and other metals and even to copper sputtering at moderate pressures. SIP sputtering produces high quality films exhibiting high hole filling factors regardless of the material being sputtered.
Nonetheless, SIP has some disadvantages. The small area of the magnetron may require circumferential scanning of the magnetron in a rotary motion at the back of the target to achieve even a minimal level of uniformity, and even with rotary scanning, radial uniformity is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, very high target powers have been required in the previously known versions of SIP. High-capacity power supplies are expensive and necessitate complicated target cooling. Lastly, known versions of SIP tend to produce a relatively low ionization fraction of sputter particles, for example, 20%. The remaining non-ionized fraction of sputtered particles has a relatively isotropic distribution rather than forming a forward directed column which results from metal ions being accelerated toward a biased wafer. Also, the target diameter in a typical commercial sputter reactor is only slightly greater than the wafer diameter. As a result, those holes being coated located at the edge of the wafer have radially outer sidewalls which see a larger fraction of the target and are more heavily coated than the radially inner sidewalls. Therefore, the sidewalls of the edge holes are asymmetrically coated.
Other sputter geometries have been developed which increase the ionization density. One example is a multi-pole hollow cathode target, several variants of which are disclosed by Barnes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,739. Its target has a hollow cylindrical shape, usually closed with a circular back wall, and is electrically biased. Typically, a series of magnets, positioned on the sides of the cylindrical cathode of alternating magnetic polarization, create a magnetic field extending generally parallel to the cylindrical sidewall.
Another approach uses a pair of facing targets facing the lateral sides of the plasma space above the wafer. Such systems are described, for example, by Kitamoto et al. in xe2x80x9cCompact sputtering apparatus for depositing Coxe2x80x94Cr alloy thin films in magnetic disks,xe2x80x9d Proceedings: The Fourth International Symposium on Sputtering and Plasma Processes, Kanazawa, Japan, Jun. 4-6, 1997, pp. 519-522, by Yamazato et al. in xe2x80x9cPreparation of TiN thin films by facing targets magnetron sputtering, ibid., pp. 635-638, and by Musil et al. in xe2x80x9cUnbalanced magnetrons and new sputtering systems with enhanced plasma ionization,xe2x80x9d Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology A, vol. 9, no. 3, May 1991, pp. 1171-1177. The facing pair geometry has the disadvantage that the magnets are stationary and create a horizontally extending field that is inherently non-uniform with respect to the wafer.
Musil et al., ibid., pp.1174, 1175 describe a coil-driven magnetic mirror magnetron having a central post of one magnetic polarization and surrounding rim of another polarization. An annular vault-shaped target is placed between the post and rim. This structure has the disadvantage that the soft magnetic material forming the two poles, particularly the central spindle, are exposed to the plasma during sputtering and inevitably contaminate the sputtered layer. Furthermore, the coil drive provides a substantially cylindrical geometry, which may not be desired in some situations. Also, the disclosure illustrates a relatively shallow geometry for the target vault, which does not take advantage of some possible beneficial effects for a concavely shaped target.
Helmer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,611 describe a target having an annular groove or vault facing the substrate. Stationary magnets are arranged on the outside of the vault sidewalls with parallel magnetic polarities so as to create a magnetic field generally parallel to the vault walls within the vault and having a magnetic cusp or null spot near the opening of the vault. The magnetic cusp directs the metal sputter ions in a beam towards the wafer. However, Helmer et al. admit that uniformity of deposition with this magnetic configuration is not good. Lantsman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,041 discloses an plasma etch chamber having a dielectric roof that is formed with a vault so as to shape the plasma.
It is thus desired to combine many of the good benefits of the different plasma sputter reactors described above while avoiding their separate disadvantages.
Returning now to copper processing and the structures that need to be formed for copper vias, as is well known to those in the art, in a typical copper interconnect process flow, a thin barrier layer is first deposited onto the walls of the via hole prior to the copper deposition. The barrier layer prevents copper from diffusing into the insulating dielectric layer separating the two copper levels and also to prevent intra metal and inter metal electrical shorts. A typical barrier for copper over silicon oxide includes Ta or TaN or a combination thereof, but other materials have been proposed, such as W/WN and Ti/TiN among others. In a typical barrier deposition process, the barrier layer is deposited using PVD or other method to form a continuous layer between the underlying and overlying copper layers including the contact area at the bottom of the via hole. Thin layers of these barrier materials have a small but finite transverse resistance. A structure resulting from this copper interconnect process produces a contact having a finite characteristic resistance (known in the art as a contact or via resistance) that depends on the geometry. Conventionally, the barrier layer at the bottom of the contact or via hole contributes about 30% of the total contact or via resistance. Gefiken et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,762 a separate directional etching step to remove the barrier layer from the bottom of the via hole over an underlying copper feature but not from the via sidewalls so that, during the sputter removal of the copper oxide at the via bottom, the dielectric is not poisoned by the sputtered copper. This process requires presumably a separate etching chamber. Furthermore, the process deleteriously also removes the barrier at the bottom of the trench in a dual-damascene structure. They accordingly deposit another conformal barrier layer, which remains under the metallized via.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to form a low-resistance contact between underlying and overlying copper layers and having a low contact resistance without unduly complicating the process.
A copper layer used to form an interconnect is conveniently deposited by electrochemical deposition, for example, electroplating. As is well known, an adhesion or seed layer of copper is usually required to nucleate an ensuing electrochemical deposition on the dielectric sidewalls as well as to provide a current path for the electroplating. In a typical deposition process, the copper seed layer is deposited using PVD or CVD methods, and the seed layer is typically deposited on top of the barrier layer. A typical barrier/seed layer deposition sequence also requires a pre-clean step to remove native oxide and other contaminants that reside on the underlying metal that has been previously exposed in etching the via hole. The pre-clean step, for example, a sputter etch clean step using an argon plasma, is typically performed in a process chamber that is separate from the PVD chamber used to deposit the barrier and seed layers. With shrinking dimension of the integrated circuits, the efficacy of the pre-clean step, as well as sidewall coverage of the seed layer within the contact/via feature, become more problematical.
As a result, the art needs a method and apparatus that improves the pre-clean and deposition of the seed layer. Further, the seed layer needs to be conformally deposited in all portions of the via hole even if the barrier layer is removed in portions of the hole.
The invention includes a magnetron producing a large volume or thickness of a plasma, preferably a high-density plasma. The long travel path through the plasma volume allows a large fraction of the sputtered atoms to be ionized so that their energy and directionality can be controlled by substrate biasing.
In one embodiment of the invention, the target includes at least one annular vault on the front side of the target. The backside of the target includes a central well enclosed by the vault and accommodating an inner magnetic pole of one polarity. The backside of the target also includes an outer annular space surrounding the vault and accommodating an outer magnetic pole of a second polarity. The outer magnetic pole may be annular or be a circular segment which is rotated about the inner magnetic pole.
In one embodiment, the magnetization of the two poles may be accomplished with soft pole pieces projecting into the central well and the outer annular space and magnetically coupled to magnets disposed generally behind the well and outer annular space. In a second embodiment, the two poles may be radially directed magnetic directions. In a third embodiment, a magnetic coil drives a yoke having a spindle and rim shape.
In one advantageous aspect of the invention, the target covers both the spindle and the rim of the yoke as well as forming the vault, thereby eliminating any yoke sputtering.
According to another aspect of the invention, the relative amount of sputtering of the top wall of the inverted vault relative to the sidewalls may be controlled by increasing the magnetic flux in the area of the top wall. An increase of magnetic flux at the sidewalls may result in a predominantly radial distribution of magnetic field between the two sidewalls, resulting in large sputtering of the sidewalls.
One approach for increasing the sputtering of the top wall places additional magnets above the top wall with magnetic polarities aligned with the magnets just outside of the vault sidewalls. Another approach uses only the top wall magnets to the exclusion of the sidewall magnets. In this approach, the back of the target can be planar with no indentations for the central well or the exterior of the vault sidewalls. In yet another approach, vertical magnets are positioned near the bottom of the vault sidewalls with vertical magnetic polarities opposed to those the corresponding magnets near the top of the vault sidewalls, thereby creating semi-toroidal fields near the bottom side walls. Such fields can be adjusted either for sputtering or for primarily extending the top wall plasma toward the bottom of the vault and repelling its electrons from the sidewalls. A yet further approach scans over a top wall a small, closed magnetron having a central magnetic pole of one polarity and a surrounding magnetic pole of the other polarity.
The target may be formed with more than one annular vault on the side facing the substrate. Each vault should have a width of at least 2.5 cm, preferably at least 5 cm, and more preferably at least 7 cm. The width is thus at least 10 times and preferably at least 25 times the dark space, thereby allowing the plasma sheath to conform to the vault outline.
Various magnetron configurations are possible for use with the vaulted target. A particularly advantageous design includes an annular inner sidewall magnet of one polarity, an outer sidewall magnet of the other polarity, and a roof magnet that rotates about the central axis. The roof magnet may be composed of an annular outer magnet of the second polarity surrounding an inner magnet of the first polarity. The inner sidewall magnet is preferably divided into two axial portions separated by a non-magnetic spacer, thereby smoothing the erosion pattern on the inner target sidewall because the magnetic field is curved towards the nonmagnetic; however, although the non-magnetic spacer is not required for all aspects of the invention.
The invention also includes a two-step sputtering process, the first producing high-energy ionized copper sputter ions, the second producing a more neutral, lower-energy sputter flux. The two-step process can be combined with an integrated copper fill process in which the first step provides high sidewall coverage and may break through the bottom barrier layer and clean the copper. The second step completes the seed layer. Thereafter, copper is electrochemically deposited in the hole. For sputtering into a dual-damascene structure, the conditions are preferably set so that the first step sputters the barrier from the bottom of the via hole but not from the more accessible trench floor.
After forming a first level of metal on a wafer and pattern etching a single or dual damascene structure for a second level of metal on the wafer, the wafer is processed in a PVD cluster tool to deposit a barrier layer and a seed layer for the second metal level.
Instead of using a pre-clean step (for example, a sputter etch clean step), in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a simultaneous clean-deposition step (i.e., a self-clean deposition step) is carried out. The inventive self clean deposition is carried out using a PVD deposition chamber that is capable of producing high-energy ionized target material. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the high-energy ions physically remove material on flat areas of a wafer. In addition, the high-energy ions can dislodge material from a barrier layer disposed at the bottom of a contact/via feature. Further, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, wherein an initial thickness of the barrier layer is small, the high-energy ions can remove enough material from the barrier layer to provide direct contact between a seed layer and the underlying metal (for example, between a copper underlying layer and a copper seed layer). In addition to providing direct contact between the two copper layers, the inventive sputtering process also causes redeposition of copper over sidewalls of the contact/via to reinforce the thickness of the copper seed layer on the sidewall. This provides an improved path for current conduction, and advantageously improves the conformality of a layer subsequently deposited by electroplating.